Sister Support
by amysdeepocean
Summary: When Addison feels defeated, Amelia is there to comfort her. Amelia/Addison friendship. Set in 4x11 (If You Don't Know Me By Now) after Bizzy slapped Addison


**I'm not a native English speaker and this is my first story**

 **Set in 4x11 (If You Don't Know Me By Now) after Bizzy slapped Addison in the face**

Addison stormed out of the room. _"I expected more from you. You will save her life!"_ Bizzy's words echoed in her head. Tears threatened to fall, but she didn't want anyone to see her crying, so she sneaked into the small conference room at the end of the hallway. She sank down on the nearest chair, put her head in her hands and let her emotions overtake, finally allowing herself to break down.

Amelia stood in the hallway. She'd just left her patient's room and saw a tall red-haired woman disappear in the conference room. She wondered what happened between Addison and her mother that caused her friend to run away and hide somewhere in the hospital. Bizzy could be extremely rude sometimes, her and Addison never had a healthy mother-daughter-relationship. And now the person she loved was dying and there's nothing they could do about that. Addison had been stressed out since the day her mother arrived in LA, but she'd always made sure to maintain her composure. Until today. Amelia decided it was best to look after her to make sure she was okay.

When Addison heard the sound of the door opening she quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm fine." she said hastily even though her voice was telling the opposite.

"Addie." She looked up. Amelia was standing in the doorframe, hands on her hips. "Yep, you're totally fine." She closed the door and sat down opposite of her.

Addison sighed. "It's nothing really, it's just Bizzy being Bizzy. Nothing severe, I'm okay."

"Addison Forbes-Montgomery!" Amelia warned, a little annoyed of her friend's constant and totally pointless attempts to fool her.

"Okay, well… I told her I can't do anything about Susan's cancer, it spread everywhere in her abdomen. It is too dangerous to operate, she's not strong enough for surgery. Bizzy yelled at me, called me a horrible ungrateful person and then she slapped me in the face and…"

"She did what?" Amelia blurted out.

"I guess that was her way telling me I failed as a surgeon and most importantly as her daughter". Addison looked down. She felt a lump building in her throat and tears welling up, but she didn't want to cry again so she briefly shut her eyes to keep the tears at bay. Amelia saw her friend struggling with her emotions. She felt bad for Addison, she had been through so much lately. The younger woman stretched out and took Addison's hands in hers.

"You are the most beautiful, inspiring, caring person I know and an amazing surgeon. I've always wanted to be like you, to live a life like you do."

The older woman looked up but avoided to look Amelia into the eyes.

"You shouldn't wish for my life because it includes Bizzy who is colder than the arctic ice when it comes to her daughter, her lesbian lover who is dying because I can't save her which makes my mother hate me even more and the Captain who silently watched her cheat on him while I was holding him responsible for destroying their marriage. My best friend hates me 'cause I've stolen her ex-husband, which practically makes me a whore and a terrible friend. I've already fucked up every other relationship I had and I obviously can't keep my hands from men who aren't mine. I am a horrible person and this is what I deserve." Addison suppressed a sob.

"Oh, and did I mention I can't have kids because I'm all dried up and my boyfriend doesn't even want a baby with me?" She tried to sound sarcastically but Amelia could hear sadness and resignation in her voice.

"I know life isn't fair. It's true, Bizzy is a total disaster as mother, but she doesn't hate you. She's just afraid of losing the person she loves." she stated softly.

"Apparently the only person she's ever loved in her life!" Addison scoffed.

"That's not true and you know that. She loves you and she's proud of the woman you've become. I saw it in her eyes when you spoke to Charlotte in the hospital yesterday. I don't know why she's so afraid of telling you that, but that doesn't take anything away from person you are. You are one of the best neonatal surgeons in the world, you are managing the practice while performing impressive surgeries and saving babies and their mothers." Amelia got more and more into it, her bright grey eyes sparkled with passion and her voice was full of love and affection. "You are a great friend and I am proud to call you my sister, I couldn't wish for a better one."

By the time Amelia finished her speech, tears were flowing freely over Addison's cheeks, but this time they weren't the expression of sadness or frustration. Amelia's passion and unlimited love deeply touched her.

"Oh and by the way, Sam is an idiot to not want babies with you, you would make a great mother He's just afraid they would all be like you, pretty and smarter than him, because he can't handle being the dumbass in the house. This is some kind of inferiority complex or so, I don't know. But this is a free country, you can have as many babies as you want, you don't need Sam for that. You will be one hell of a mother and I'll be Auntie Amelia teaching them all these important life lessons like how to properly drink tequila!"

Addison laughed through her tears but ended up sobbing in front of her friend. How did she deserve this amazing woman in her life?

As if Amelia had read her mind she said, "You deserve to be happy, Addie." She leaned forward and lifted her hand to gently wipe away the tears.

"Now stand up so I can give you a hug, you certainly need one." Amelia ordered and stood up. Addison slowly raised from her chair and stepped into Amelia's embrace. The neurosurgeon put her arms around the tall woman and held her close. Addison accepted her friend's support, she was so grateful for Amelia to be here with her.

"Thank you." she whispered into Amelia's ear.

"I love you Addie, don't you ever forget that." The younger woman pulled away and cupped her friend's face with her hands.

"And now go and use your incredible brain to save Susan. Remember, there's always a way. I know you can do it, I believe in you." She pressed a soft kiss on Addison's forehead and smiled.

It's going to be okay.


End file.
